In My Dreams
by Matsui-chan
Summary: Por muito tempo chamaram de amiga imaginária. Mas, eu já tinha quinze anos. Eu sabia a diferença de um sonho, de minha imaginação para a realidade.


Por muito tempo chamaram de amiga imaginária. Mas, eu já tinha quinze anos. Eu sabia a diferença de um sonho, de minha imaginação para a realidade. Ela só parecia estar comigo desde sempre. Parecia estar perto o bastante para que eu pudesse senti-la, mas longe demais para que eu pudesse vê-la. Parecia estar sempre lá, mas parecia só disponibilizar de poucos minutos.

Poucos minutos em que eu sentia braços inacreditavelmente carinhosos, fraternos e invisíveis me abraçarem. E aquele nome rodava em minha cabeça. Eu quase sentia o amor de uma irmã-mesmo sem nunca ter tido uma- me proteger. Me guiar. E eu a via constantemente em meus sonhos. Revirei fotos de colégio, de familiares, de amigos de curso. Me dei ao trabalho de catar professoras antigas e listas de classe. Eu sabia que nunca havia estudado com ninguém com aquele nome e com aquele cabelo.

O nome doce que me lembrava algo bom, algo que parecia nem ter acontecido. Madoka. Os fios rosas e as fitas também rosadas-ou avermelhadas, não sou muito bom em nomear cores. O sorriso. Me lembrava tudo e me lembrava nada. Me lembrava cumplicidade. Carinho. Mas não me lembrava nada e nem ninguém. Madoka não era ninguém disfarçado pela minha imaginação. Madoka era Madoka. Por isso ela devia, ela tinha que existir. Em algum lugar. De alguma forma. Fazendo algo grande. Esforçando-se. Amando cada pessoa com aquele carinho que só ela parecia ter.

Senti mais uma vez um abraço e foi quase como se eu pudesse sentir uma mão bagunçando o meu cabelo. Tatsuya acredite em mim, parecia me dizer. Respondi, mesmo que isso fosse loucura, em voz alta. Sim, Madoka, eu acredito em você. Nos meus sonhos ela sempre parecia surpresa. Você está tão grande, vivia me dizendo. Apertava-me as bochechas e eu resmungava, sem realmente desgostar daquilo. Lembro-me de sempre pensar, "Como é bom te ver de novo". Eu tenho certeza de que já te vi. Em mais que um sonho. Que eu já pude te devolver o abraço.

Olhei no espelho. Não podia ver os braços que me envolviam, já receosos de que tivesse que voltar a defender. Defender a mim? Talvez a todos. Mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-la, se eu fixasse bem meus olhos, se eu me concentrasse bastante eu podia quase ver refletido no chocolate dos meus olhos o contorno dela. Podia quase ver os fios rosados. Mas podia quase sentir a mão dela passar de novo pelos meus fios castanhos. Ela tinha que ir. Eu não a ouvia, mas eu não precisava ouvir. Eu já sabia. Eu a veria nos meus sonhos.

Só me era triste não sair do quase. Eu quase a via, quase a sentia. Quase podia provar a mim mesmo a existência dela. Quase. Coloquei meu casaco e desci. Não sabia por quanto tempo havia sentido o abraço, mas ela sempre parecia ser designada para fazer algo muito importante para que continuasse me abraçando. Mas ela estava sempre me protegendo. Isso eu sabia- não tinha provas e nem nenhum motivo plausível, mas ela existia. Eu pedia por favor. Por favor que ela exista.

Dei bom dia ao meu pai- que estava fazendo o café como sempre- e fui acordar minha mãe- atrasada como sempre. Pulei na cama dela e quase como brincadeira fiz algo que há muitos anos não fazia. Berrei "Mamãe já é de manhã você tem que acordar, acordar, acordar." E nesse momento voltei ao quase. Quase pude ver Madoka abrindo a cortina para deixar os raios solares entrarem - mais nova, mais desarrumada, mas sem dúvidas era ela. Imitando seus trejeitos abri a cortina e vi minha mãe se levantar. "Madoka como sabia que isso acordaria ela?", pensei.

Peguei minha mochila e bati a palma da minha mão contra a do meu pai. Pela primeira vez, em vez de me vergar para beijar a bochecha de minha mãe, fiz o mesmo com ela. E mais uma vez vi Madoka. Era quase como se minha mente tentasse me forçar a lembrar. Lembrar algo que não aconteceu, mas que, no entanto, devia ter ocorrido.

Andei pelas ruas até o colégio. Olhava para o céu. Para o sol. Olhava para tudo, mas só pensava numa coisa. Madoka. E em como dar certeza a mim mesma que ela existia. Então avistei uma moça. Ela devia ter mais de vinte anos. Era bonita, de cabelos longos, e olhos de um azul intenso. Qualquer garoto da minha idade olharia para ela.

Mas não pelo motivo que eu olhava. Apertei o passo. Em um minuto as árvores já ficavam mais próximas mais rapidamente. Em cinco, elas já eram borrões. Corri para ela, que arregalou os olhos e depois pareceu me reconhecer, como se não me visse há muitos anos. Ela abriu um sorriso. Eu estava sem fôlego. Me abaixei me apoiando em meus joelhos. Respirava com dificuldade. Não me lembrava de ter corrido tanto em minha vida. Me ergui e levantei a mão em direção ao cabelo da moça. Ela não recuou. Passei a mão pela fita rosada que lhe prendia os longos cabelos escuros em maria-chiquinhas.

-Madoka...-murmurei, sem fôlego

-Sim, Madoka!- ela riu satisfeita.

-Você conheceu ela? Ela realmente existe?

-Sim, ela existe- sorriu levando a mão ao pingente que pendia de seu cordão.

-Ela me protege?

-Ela protege a todos, ela está em todos os lugares.

-Ela é um anjo?

-Um anjo? É pode se dizer que sim.-sorriu-Ela nos amava tanto...

-O que ela deveria ter sido minha?

-Sua irmã...Ela deve estar tão feliz que você se lembra- ela me abraçou

-E o que ela é sua?

-Ela é a minha melhor amiga...Ela só não está aqui porque...quis nos proteger de todo o mal

-E ela conseguiu?

-Não- suspirou

-Então...não adiantou de nada? De nada mesmo ? Eu não posso abraça-la, vê-la nem nada e...não adiantou de nada

-Adiantou sim, ela nos deu esperança, nos deu força.Não importa aonde quer que a gente vá, ela vai estar com a gente. Vai estar lutando pela gente. Tudo por nos amar. Tudo por amar a tudo e a todos.

Deixei-me cair sentado. Era essa a prova. Madoka existia. Minha irmã você ainda existe em algum lugar e você ainda nos ama em algum a teria para sempre ao meu lado, em meus sonhos e em meu coração. De repente isso me bastava. Senti-la, conhece-la . Saber que ela existia. Eu te amo minha irmã.

Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas eu tinha quase a certeza de ter visto ela nitidamente agora. Seu cabelo. Seu rosto. Seu sorriso. Seu enorme coração que transparecia ao primeiro olhar.A moça já havia sumido, e uma das fitas rosas repousava no chão a minha frente. Tinha quase certeza de ter visto os olhos rosados de Madoka. E pela primeira vez na minha vida, o quase me satisfez.

Porque pela primeira vez eu não tinha o quase no que mais importava. Eu sabia que ela existia. Que ela estava comigo. E que ela me amava. E eu só podia pus de pé e peguei a fita, guardando-a na minha mochila. Olhei para o céu e sorri. Obrigado Madoka. Obrigado por nunca ter deixado de ser minha irmã, de me proteger, de existir. Obrigado por me amar.


End file.
